Methods are already known which make it possible to obtain an assembly of parts forming an angle between them. These methods include fixing by nut and screw, which makes it possible to regulate the angle formed by two parts which it is wished to assemble, but the assembly is cumbersome. Besides the two parts, it requires numerous other parts increasing the weight of the assembly. In addition, said assembly can suffer from regulating losses (variation of the angle between the parts), due to the mechanical vibrations to which such an assembly is normally exposed during use or storage. Finally, this known method is limited to parts with relatively large dimensions. Another method is bonding or adhesion with a shim, which is interposed between the two parts. Such an arrangement requires the production of shims in the form of wedges with very small dimensions and which are therefore very fragile. This is followed by the adhesion of the assembly between the shims and the parts, which leads to problems in connection with the positioning at the time of adhesion and to the displacement of one part relative to the other as a result of the drying or polymerization of the adhesive.
A process for the assembly of electronic components by means of soldering elements is also known more particularly from PCT/GB86/00538 (WO87/01509). However, this known process leads to an assembly in which the faces of the electronic components, when they face one another, are parallel.